


Twenty Questions

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bucky and Winter learn to get along, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Multi, OT4, Twenty questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Peter is back to school, Tony is called away on a mission, and Bucky and Winter are left alone. Tony suggests that it's the perfect time for the two of them to get to know one another properly and figure out some ground rules for their cohabitation.





	1. Bucky

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to feel morose as he watched Tony pack. It felt like he’d only been back from his self imposed exile for a few minutes before the call had come in that there was a situation up in Alaska that required the Avengers’ help and Rhodes had given the order for Tony, Vision, and Lang to prepare to join him for the mission. The genius hadn’t been happy about it but they all knew that they’d been out of commission for too long, that it wasn’t good for the public to not see their heroes present periodically; that bad guys tended to grow more confident when they weren’t reminded every now and then that people like Iron Man were around to kick their arses if they stepped out of line. Bucky knew that it was necessary but that didn’t make him like it any better. To make matters worse, Peter was due back at school and so he wouldn’t see him for almost another week. 

Tony paused in his packing as he glanced up at the super soldier and he crossed to him and dropped a kiss on his temple. “Don’t look so glum, Buckaroo, I’ll be home before you’ve even had a chance to miss me.”

“I already miss ya,” he mumbled, hating that he sounded so needy but unable to help it.

“I know the timing sucks, but I’ll be back as soon as I can. Sorry.”

Bucky took hold of Tony’s wrist and pulled him down until he was straddling his lap. Wrapping his arms around Tony, he held him close and nuzzled his throat. “‘s not your fault, sweetheart, you got nothin’ to be sorry for. I’m just being a baby is all.”

Tony pulled back a little so he could see Bucky’s face and his expression was incredulous. “Babe, after everything that we’ve been through these past couple of weeks, it’s completely understandable that being apart right now is going to be hard for us all. You’re not being a baby, just like  _ I’m _ not being a baby for feeling annoyed as fuck at the universe for dumping this shit on us now. I don’t  _ want _ to go, don’t want to leave you, you know that, right?”

He nodded but couldn’t quite meet his partner’s eyes. He was still feeling so horribly guilty after everything that he had put Tony and Peter through because of his cowardness and he still found it hard to believe that he’d been forgiven. There were times when he wondered just how either man could stand to look at him.

_ Because they love you, _ a voice whispered in his mind.

It was only years and years of intense training that kept him from startling at Winter’s voice. It had been less than two days ago that he’d ‘met’ the Winter Soldier properly for the first time, and he’d agreed to allow the man to share his body. He’d given over control to the man willingly for several hours so he could be reunited with Tony and Peter, but since then, Winter had appeared to be content to just be there in the background. Tony and Peter had been sure to include him in conversation, to point out something that he might not be aware of, or bid him goodnight or good morning along with Bucky, but so far he had remained mostly silent. There had been once or twice where he had whispered something in Bucky’s mind but for the most part, he appeared to be trying to be as unobtrusive as possible. 

_ It still doesn’t excuse what I did, _ he replied back silently.

_ They’ve forgiven you. It’s time you forgave yourself. _

_ Maybe.  _ It would take time for that to happen but there was no point arguing that right now. 

Tony was watching him carefully, his whiskey eyes warm. “Maybe it won’t be all bad for us to have time apart.” He must have seen the dismay on Bucky’s face at this as he hurried to add, “Only in that I mean that it’ll give you and Winter some time to get to know each other. Everything has happened so quickly so maybe having some time to yourselves, some quiet time to discuss what you both want and how you’re going to go about everything without me or Petey here to influence that would be good?”

_ He has a point...we hardly know each other,  _ Winter murmured.

_ I guess, but it doesn't make it any easier to watch him go. _

_ No, it really doesn’t. _

There was a deep sorrow to Winter’s voice that tugged at Bucky’s heart. He gave Tony a shaky nod and was rewarded with a soft kiss. Tony slipped off his lap and returned to packing his bag, and Bucky finally allowed his thoughts to drift to where he’d been steadfastly refusing for them to go.

Winter had been terribly lonely.

He’d been the byproduct of pain and torture, thrust into the world and directly into hell. He'd fought though but when he was finally strong enough to find his own voice, the first time that he’d used it - had reached out to the only person who may have shown him an ounce of kindness - Bucky had rejected him, forcing him back behind the barrier in their mind. And there he had stayed, voiceless, alone, isolated. He’d been a silent passenger with no say in their destination, a slave to the body that he was trapped inside of. 

Winter was still so young in the grand scheme of things and yet all he knew was pain, loneliness, and rejection. Even now, there was a hesitance in his voice, a deep seated fear that this would all be torn away from him, that he would lose the ones that he loved and be locked away once again. On the surface he was hopeful, but as much as he tried, he couldn’t hide from Bucky the soul crushing worry that it would all be ripped away from him if he so much as even blinked. 

It had been a long time since Bucky had been looked at and  _ feared _ . The fact that it wasn’t a fear of being hurt physically but emotionally made the super soldier’s chest ache. That he had just recently hurt the ones that he’d loved only made it even more of a blow, and he vowed that he would do all that he could to never be the cause of such heartache again. Not for Tony, not for Peter, and not for Winter. He wanted them to be able to trust him, to turn to him for his protection, not shy away in fear of being hurt. 

His partners had forgiven him, and although he didn't feel like he deserved it, he believed that  _ they _ did. Winter was the one of the three who was the most vulnerable and so Bucky made a decision that he wasn’t going to spend the next week pining for Tony and Peter, but to concentrate on Winter. The man deserved that and more and it was high time that Bucky started making amends. 

Tony was just finishing zipping up his suitcase when the bedroom door swung open to reveal Peter. He waved at them with one hand, the other hidden behind his back, a shy smile on his face. “Baby, I didn't think we’d get to see you again before next week,” Tony said, surprised.

“Yeah well, I begged May to let me drop in for a few minutes. I can’t stay long because we’re on our way out to dinner and she’s downstairs but I wanted to say goodbye before you left and to see Buck one more time.” He paused, clearly wanting to say something else but thinking it was silly. In the end, he blurted it out, bringing his hand out from behind his back and walking towards Bucky. “This is for Winter!” The teen blushed deeply and he couldn’t meet either man’s eyes as he held out a much loved, scruffy Iron Man bear.

Bucky tentatively took the bear, his own emotions at the sweet gesture mixing with Winter’s that were bleeding over. “This is so nice of you, doll.”

Peter shrugged, the blush now having spread to the very tips of his ears. “I know he likes Tony best and I thought he might want this to cuddle with while he’s away.”

_ He really thinks I like Tony best?  _ Winter asked, hurt.  _ I love them both equally! _

_ Give me a minute to say goodbye to Peter and then we’ll swap so you can tell him that, okay? _

_ Really? _

_ Of course. I told you - I’m not gonna keep you locked away, Winter. This body is ours, not just mine. _

Before he could get distracted by the wave of affection that was sent his way through their bond, Bucky stood up and cupped Peter’s cheek. “I’m sure he’ll love cuddling it while Tony is away, though he may need to fight me for it.” He winked over at Tony. “Iron Man makes a very cute teddy bear.”

“I make a cute  _ anything _ !” Tony retorted with a good natured huff.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Bucky agreed. He leaned in and kissed Peter sweetly. “I’ll text and call you, ‘kay, doll? Take care back at school, don’t push yourself too hard.”

“I won’t. Love you, Bucky.”

“Love you too, Petey. I’ll see you later, but right now Winter wants to say hello.”

Peter surged up and kissed Bucky hard and for the first moment or two, he just enjoyed it, but then he figured that Winter might enjoy that sort of welcome so he turned his attention inwards, found that inner door and slipped through it, feeling his consciousness pull back from his body until he was inside and it was Winter kissing Peter.

The teen realised right away and he grinned against Winter’s lips, effectively breaking the kiss but he didn't move away. “Smooth, Bucky,” he teased, before kissing Winter once more.

It really was very much like sitting at an open window and watching what was happening outside. Now that he wasn't shuttering himself off completely, Bucky was more aware of the ghost sensations of his body. He reached up and touched his lips and he could feel the fuzzy pressure of lips against his own, could hear the slick sound of lips moving against lips, but it was removed, almost like a memory. Winter’s thoughts were much clearer now as well, their agreement strengthening their connection. He wasn’t privy to everything, mostly just the ‘louder’ thoughts, the ones that were brimming over with emotion, spilling over their bond and reaching Bucky deep inside.

Winter was overwhelmed by the kiss, but from happiness, but there was still the worry that Peter thought he was playing second fiddle to Tony. If Bucky had learned anything from his experience of being with the two superheroes it was that those worries and concerns were natural but easy enough to quell. He had complete faith in Winter that he would ease Peter’s fears and the teen wouldn’t spend the next week fretting.

But he wasn’t getting the bear back. That thing was  _ adorable _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but it's a start....sorry I've made you wait so long for more of our boys. I wasn't going to make this multi-chapter but I figured that if I did and posted the first part now, I'd have myself held hostage to deliver the rest to you :)


	2. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to say, [this is the bear that Peter gave to the boys.](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/31STeJJVC7L.jpg)

It was quiet in the penthouse now that Peter had left for dinner with May, and Tony had said a final farewell before joining his fellow Avengers on the quinjet. Winter had watched the door close behind Tony and then had fled back behind the barrier in his mind, needing the security of his own space to deal with the overwhelming emotions that he was swamped with. Bucky hadn’t been upset at suddenly being thrust back into his own body, had simply pulled back to give Winter the space that he needed and had curled into a comfy armchair and began reading a book.

The assassin was grateful for the consideration from the man who had so graciously allowed him into his space; not having to worry about upsetting Bucky was just one less thing that he had to deal with. The main thing that was upsetting him was how he simply couldn’t be certain that he had managed to convince Peter before he left that he didn’t love Tony more than him. He tried to explain how he had fought to be by the teen’s hospital bed while he lay in a coma, how he had professed his love for him from the moment that he had arrived, and even Tony had chipped in, verifying these things. Peter had laughed and kissed him, had said that he was just being silly, and yet when he had left, Winter was certain that there was still a shadow of doubt lurking in his eyes. How could he ensure that there was absolutely no doubt in the teen’s mind of Winter’s devotion?

_Are you open to a suggestion?_

He wondered if that thrill that shot through him each time that Bucky acknowledged his existence would ever fade? It was still all so new. _Of course._

_Actions have always spoken more than words when it comes to Pete. You gotta just spend some quality, one on one time with him. Well, as one on one as you can when I’ll be lurking in the background._

_Do you think he’ll want to?_

Winter felt Bucky roll his eyes. _Of_ **_course_ ** _he’ll want to. He adores you._

_He barely knows me._

_But he wants to._

Winter couldn’t really deny that and so he just made a hum of agreement.

 _Speaking of getting to know people,_ Bucky said, _I have a suggestion for how we could learn more about one another, if you’re interested._

Curious, Winter perked up. _Oh?_

 _It’s actually something that Petey and I did back when he started to not hate me._ Bucky’s chuckle in his head was just as throaty as out loud. _It’s a game called Twenty Questions._

_What are the rules?_

Bucky gave a mental shrug. _Pete told me that there are official rules, like only being able to ask a yes and no question but we didn't follow them. It was a little bit like an interview I guess. One of us asked a question that the other answered, and then we’d have to answer it as well. Then we’d swap._

_Seems simple enough._

_Yeah. It was fun too. Wanna try?_

_Now?_

_What else have we got to do but sit around and miss Tony and Peter?_

_Point taken. Sure._

Winter could feel Bucky get more comfortable in the armchair and he so he did the same, fashioning the misty walls of their secret space into a sofa of sorts and curling up into it.

 _Want me to go first?_ Bucky asked.

 _Uh, yes please,_ Winter said, relieved. He really had no idea what sort of questions got asked in this game and so he’d follow Bucky’s lead.

 _First of all,_ **_what the fuck is wrong with you?_ **

Winter flinched a little until he caught the thread of teasing in Bucky’s voice. _Excuse me?_

_You don’t like almond chocolate? I’m pretty sure there’s like, laws against not liking it._

The assassin barked out a laugh, the sound being softly absorbed by his surroundings. _It’s not just the almond stuff - I’ve found that I’m not a huge fan of chocolate in general._

 _Look, the others will tell you that I’m a pretty healthy eater, and I’m not sure if you were around for that disastrous shopping expedition when we went on vacation, but even still...it’s_ **_chocolate_ ** _man!_

 _You sound like Venom,_ Winter teased.

_Yeah, well that gooey alien has good taste in desserts, I’ll give him that._

_You do know that there wasn’t really a question in that that you can answer back, yeah?_

_Oh, um...oops?_ Bucky chuckled and Winter was suddenly reminded of something that Tony had said and decided to share.

_Do you know that our laughs are completely different?_

_Well yeah, we_ **_are_ ** _different people._

_Yes, but we also share more characteristics than people in a social circle do._

_True,_ Bucky conceded. _I guess none of it should come as a surprise though._

_No, I guess not._

_Right, well since I fucked up the game right at the start, why don’t you have a go at getting it back on track?_

Winter balked a little at the responsibility, but then took a deep breath and reminded himself that it was just a _game_. Making a mistake wasn’t going to cause any harm, and he wouldn’t even be the first to make one. He thought for a moment and then chose a question that he figured was safe enough. _What’s your favourite colour?_

If Bucky thought that it was a childish question, he didn’t say anything, just hummed thoughtfully. _I rather like blue myself, since there are so many shades and it just reminds me of being free, ya know? But I can’t deny that I have a thing for red too._

_Because both Iron Man and Spider-Man wear red?_

_Exactly!_

They both laughed at this and Winter was quick to add, _That’s one of the reasons red is_ **_my_ ** _favourite colour._

They laughed some more before Bucky asked, _But what do you like, other than red?_

 _Hmmm, I mean, I haven’t really had much of an opportunity over the years to think much about it._ He didn’t need to explain _why_ , not Bucky at least. The soldier didn't just understand, but had _lived_ it. He knew as intrinsically as Winter did. He took a moment to think of the various colours, to see if any particular one stood out more than another. _Perhaps yellow? I’m not sure why, maybe because it’s such a warm colour and we were cold for so long?_

 _That’s the Hufflepuff in you coming out,_ Bucky told him and although Winter couldn’t see his face from his place inside their mind, he could tell that he was grinning.

_Hufflepuff? What’s that?_

_Oh man, you mean to say that while I was...away, you didn't watch any movies?_

_No, there wasn’t really time, you know, in between sitting by Peter’s bedside, trying to convince everyone I wasn’t a threat, and then taking care of the actual threat posed by the Vulture._ He hadn't meant that to come out as snappish as it did and he felt Bucky flinch a little.

 _Okay, my bad, sorry,_ Bucky apologised. _That was really thoughtless of me. I know that that wasn’t exactly a vacation for you._

Winter sighed and rubbed at his face. _No, I’m the one who’s sorry. That wasn’t called for. How about we start again? What is a Hufflepuff?_

Luckily, Bucky took the olive branch and began to explain. Winter wasn’t sure what they would have done if they’d begun bickering so soon into the process. _There’s a series of books about a kid who finds out that he’s a wizard, called Harry Potter. They were really popular and got made into movies, and we watch them occasionally on movie night. Harry goes to Wizarding school and the school has four ‘houses’, sort of factions I guess for the kids to be divided into. So they live with their house and that’s their teams for wizarding sports and stuff. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff and you can take a quiz to find out which house you would be sorted into based on your characteristics. I’m a Hufflepuff and I think you would be too._

 _I see,_ Winter said. _And no one has a problem with children being segregated like that?_

_Oh, no, there’s lots of people who take issue with it. There’s actually a meme going around that Peter showed me of the school founders talking to the board saying, ‘You know how kids can be divided into brave, evil, smart, and miscellaneous?’ which goes to show how regular folk feel about the sorting. It’s a common theme throughout the books as well as about war and supremacy and blood purity and stuff._

_Okay, sounds deeper than I first thought. Question though._

_Yeah?_

_What the hell is a meme?_

oOoOo

Winter blinked, still a little shocked when he found himself thrust into the ‘driver’s seat’ even though he’d been warned. He looked around and saw the diner they were in with his own eyes for the first time; the red formica brighter and more garish that it had appeared when he’d been watching through his ‘window’. In front of him on the table sat two plates, both with sandwiches on them, both stuffed with meat and gravy. _So what exactly are these again?_ he asked.

_One is pulled pork, the other is roast beef. Since you haven’t had either before, I figured you needed to try them both to figure out which you like better._

_Right._ He picked up the first sandwich and took a bite, taking his time to chew it well and really savour the flavour. He swallowed and then took a bite of the second sandwich. Immediately he could tell which he preferred. _The first one,_ he answered.

 _Suck shit, Tony!_ Bucky hollered in his mind. _He thinks pulled pork is the bee’s knees but he’s going to flip out when he finds out that we_ **_both_ ** _prefer roast beef!_

Accepting immediately that they’d have a pouting genius in their future, Winter picked up the beef sandwich and happily began to finish it off.

oOoOo

_I really don’t understand._

_It’s simple. You’ve had numerous showers but you haven’t had a bath. You need to know which one you prefer._

Winter frowned. _If you really think so,_ _moya dusha._

 _I_ **_know_ ** _so._

He lowered himself into the steaming tub, pushing back the mountain of bubbles so that he could see in front of him. The water felt nice, he had to admit, but he also couldn’t quite see the point. _Surely this is more time consuming than a shower?_

_Well, yeah, but it’s not really something that you’d do every day. It’s more of a relaxation thing after a hard mission or just a tough day._

_I see._

_Do you?_

_No,_ Winter admitted, _I actually can’t really see the point of this. I think I prefer a shower._

 _Okay, well, we have our answer,_ Bucky told him. _Now budge over so that_   ** _I_ ** _can enjoy this then._

Winter nodded and happily ceded control, ignoring the almost orgasmic groan that echoed through the bathroom as Bucky felt the hot water surrounding him.

oOoOo

 _You want a go?_ Bucky asked silently, his hands busy as they rubbed over the thick coat of the dog in front of them.

 _Uh, yeah, sure, I guess._ Winter wasn’t one hundred percent sure that this was a good idea, not after the incident in the alleyway yesterday when a cat had hissed and spat at him until he’d gotten well clear of it. Animals just didn't seem to like him...well, until now.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with an enthusiastic snout directly in front of his face and then a very long, wet tongue was licking up his cheek, and over his nose, and oh Lord, it was in his mouth! He laughed and turned his face away, trying in vain to get the dog to back off but she was too happy slobbering all over him and without hurting her, he found that he couldn’t keep her away. He squeezed his eyes shut to avoid getting dog saliva in them and then held on for dear life, laughing like a maniac as the dog continued to greet him.

 _Yep, I think you’re_ **_definitely_ ** _a dog man,_ Bucky said, somewhat smugly.

oOoOo

_Would you rather fight one horse sized duck or a hundred duck sized horses?_

_Where the fuck are you even_ **_getting_ ** _these questions from?_

 _I_ **_may_ ** _have asked Peter for inspiration…_

_I think that’s cheating, moya dusha._

_I think not answering the question is cheating, darling heart._

Winter paused. _Darling heart?_

He could feel the embarrassment rolling off Bucking in waves but his tone was nonchalant when he replied. _I use pet names for everyone in this relationship, so you needed one too. Plus, you use one for me._

 _I didn't say that I didn’t like it,_ Winter replied softly, touched beyond words.

_Really?_

_Really._

_Great. Now answer the question. Would you rather fight one horse sized duck or a hundred duck sized horses?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moya dusha - my soul.


	3. Bucky

Bucky squirmed in that misty place in his mind as he leaned as far forward outside of their ‘window’ to watch the screen through Winter’s eyes. It was still weird, to experience things almost second hand, but he was finding that he was becoming more and more in tune with what the assassin was thinking and feeling and so when he concentrated, the things that Winter saw and did weren’t quite as distant as previously. That was probably quite the accomplishment after only four days of their ‘getting to know you’ stage, but at this very moment, Bucky wasn’t quite sure if he'd be better off being completely oblivious to what his alter ego was doing. Having said that, it was entirely his own fault since _he’d_ been the one to suggest this in the first place. He just didn't think that he’d be having such a...strong response to it.

Winter made a small sound in the back of his throat, like he was trying to bite back a moan and Bucky felt the ghostly feeling of a hand palming at his crotch and he bit down on his lip, hard, Yep, this was really one of the worst ideas that he’d ever had. Why, _why_ had they ventured down the more explicit path for their game of Twenty Questions? It was because he was a cocky bastard who didn't know when to quit, that was why, but at the time it had seemed like it would be a complete laugh. He figured that he could see how much he could make Winter blush by asking him questions about his sexual preferences, but of course, Winter had so _little_ experience that he essentially _didn't have_ any preferences.

Of course, that had led to Bucky opening up about what he liked and didn't like, and then when Winter had asked questions, well, there really wasn’t much for it, was there? Bucky had queued up some of his favourite porn videos and then had exchanged places in the driver’s seat with Winter and had told the man to have at it. He’d sort of expected to be able to ignore what was going on in the bedroom; that he’d be able to think of something else, let Winter have his fun, and then come back to himself and take advantage of his body’s post-wank bliss to get a good night’s sleep. Of course, he _hadn’t_ been able to ignore it, and he’d found himself watching the screen avidly, and was suddenly reminded of _why_ these were his favourite videos.

The two men on the screen looked remarkably like Tony and Peter, the older man a little more of a silver fox than Tony but with the same muscled frame and plush ass, and the younger boy had the same mop of brown curls as Peter but without the brown doe eyes. Bucky wasn't a huge fan of the way that the younger man kept calling the older actor ‘daddy’ all the time, but Silver Fox was quite the alpha, dominant and demanding, just the way Peter enjoyed it and Bucky almost always came before the ten minute mark.

It appeared that Winter had also noticed the similarities to Tony and Peter and was quite enjoying the show. He’d been remarkably restrained about not touching himself but after a while, he’d reached down to squeeze himself once or twice to relieve the pressure but all it seemed to do was make his arousal even worse. Bucky could sympathise - there had been a lot of cuddling together with his partners after his return but the trio had not been any more intimate than that. It had been an age since he’d had any sexy times, either alone or with his partners, and he was beginning to realise just how bad of a case of blue balls he actually had. He reached down to cup himself, discovering that he had quite a corporeal erection in this place. He was no longer surprised by that since he’d actually felt himself be picked up by Winter and spun around when they’d ‘met’ here, so this really wasn’t that far out of the realm of possibility. He stroked himself through his clothes and couldn't help the gasp of pleasure that escaped his lips, perfectly matching the one that Winter made at the exact same time.

The assassin must have heard the noise in his mind because he suddenly yanked his hand away from himself, sending waves of embarrassment and mortification Bucky’s way. The soldier frowned - there was no way that he was having that. Besides the fact that jerking off was a perfectly natural thing to do, the two shared a body and they’d have to get used to sharing such intimate moments together. Plus, Bucky really, _really_ wanted to get off right now. _Don’t stop,_ he projected to Winter, even as his own fingers danced lightly over the head of his cock, feeling the dampness of the material where it was soaking through.

 _What?_ Winter almost choked out.

_It feels good, doesn’t it?_

_Well, yeah, but…_

_But nothing - we share a body, darling heart, nothing wrong with sharing a bit of pleasure as well._

_Don't you find it, well, weird?_ Winter asked.

Bucky sent him a mental shrug. _Not anymore weird than anything else about our situation. Don’t you want to learn more about what you like?_

_I suppose…_

_Can you see why I like this scene in particular?_

There was a pause as Winter’s eyes flew back to the actors on the screen and then he moaned. _Trakhni menya, they look so much like Tony and Peter._

_Don't they just? Imagine Tony working Peter open like that, imagine you watching from the sidelines, taking it all in, being able to touch and feel and taste whenever you want. Can you picture it?_

Winter moaned again and his hand dropped once more to his cock and he grabbed it, hard. _Yes, oh God, yes._

_They’d put on such a show for you, Winter. Petey is such a little voyeur, he loves being watched. He’d make the prettiest noises as Tony fucked him, all for you. He’d be sure to look at you the whole time, to watch as you stroked your cock as you watched him, he'd be getting off on that just as much as from what Tony was doing to him._

There was a whimper and Winter raised his hips so he could shove the sweatpants he was wearing down around his ankles. Bucky did the same, sending the same sweatpants to pool around his ankles atop the strange mist that inhabited their safe haven within their mind. When the assassin took hold of his hot cock with the cool metal of his left hand, Bucky imitated him, hissing in a breath of pleasure at the sensation.

 _Tell me what to do,_ Winter whispered after Bucky had been silent for too long.

More than eager to direct him, Bucky grinned and thought about what he liked, but also about what things they could try to see if Winter liked something different. _First of all, give that hand a lick, get it nice and wet, that’s gonna make this whole this so much easier. Right, now keep that pressure up but go just a little slower, and take your time as you slide over the head. It’s very sensitive around the crown and you’ll want to savour that part._ He smiled to himself as Winter immediately complied. _Now with your other hand, drop down and play with your balls for a little bit. Can you feel how hard and heavy they are? How full we are?_ He made sure that he copied the movements exactly, feeling the weird double sensation of his own hand on his cock, plus Winter’s. _Now drop down even further, yeah, that’s right, just there. Press down as you stroke along that part, fuck, feel’s so good, don’t it?_

Winter whimpered again and Bucky felt him nod. _Yes, oh, yes, it does._

_Keep massaging right there - no, don’t speed up your other hand, keep those strokes slow and steady._

_But -_

_Uh uh! I promise to make you feel good, darling heart, but you gotta do what I say._

Winter groaned at that but his hand did slow down as he followed the instructions.

_Keep your eyes on the screen - those two are gonna be covering each other with their loads soon, and you don’t wanna miss that. It’s so easy to picture it as Tony and Petey, fuck, they look so damn good together. Won’t be long and you’ll be able to play with our boys yourself, won’t hav’ta settle for porn. They’re gonna take such good care of you, just like I am now. We’re all gonna look after you so good._

_Moya dusha,_ **_please_ ** _, I need to come so bad, please, it feels so good._

_I know, but it’s gonna feel even better, just gotta hang in there a bit longer, I promise. Squeeze the base of your cock, hard - that’ll ease it up a little for you, ‘kay?_

While Winter did his best to stave off his impending orgasm, Bucky took a moment to concentrate on the feeling of his own hand on himself. He pulled away for a second, licking the metal palm once more, keeping it slick, noting how the metal had warmed from the contact with his skin. Once he was back to stroking, he started to twist a little at the head, running the grooves and ridges of his metal fingers over the bundle of nerves of his frenulum. Pre-come pulsed from the tip and he smeared it over his cock head, another breathy moan escaping his lips as he did so. He was getting close himself, it had simply been too long since his last release and he knew that neither of them would last much longer. He decided that he wouldn't tease Winter much more but he did want to see if the assassin would continue to follow his instructions. _Okay, darling heart, we’re almost at the home stretch, but we’re gonna push it just a bit more first. You ready?_

 _Always,_ came the quick response.

 _Okay, now the finger that’s massaging your perineum? Move that down just a little more…that’s it, yeah, circle it right there._ He felt a tiny amount of reluctance from Winter at this and he softly asked, _Have you played in this area before?_

 _N..not much,_ Winter stammered, gingerly circling his hole, the muscles quivering under his fingertip,

_We won’t go far today, okay, we’re just gonna do the tip, ‘kay?_

_Isn’t that something that Peter jokes about? Just the tip?_

Bucky barked out a laugh. _Yeah, yeah he does, cos he’s a little shit. But that’s beside the point, we ain’t got no lube handy and we’re just exploring right now, so it’s not like we gotta go all in right away. Only what you’re comfortable with, okay?_

Winter nodded. _I trust you, moya dusha._

Warmth bloomed in Bucky’s chest at this and he smiled softly. _Okay, so we’re just gonna press the very tip inside now, okay. Don’t force it, just circle a few more times, and when you’re ready, you’re just gonna press in a -_

He didn’t get to finish as Winter cried out as he came in thick spurts over his stomach as soon as he pressed his fingertip inside.

The weird feedback loop of Winter’s pleasure in their physical body combined with the sensations Bucky felt in their private space and his own orgasm was ripped from him, taking him just as much by surprise. He gasped and panted as his body shook and shuddered, his back arching and pressing himself down into the ghostly cushioning that he lay upon.

 _Oh, wow,_ Winter said once he’d regained his breath.

 _Yeah, wow,_ Bucky echoed, feeling boneless and tired. He closed his eyes for a moment and then they flew open as he was suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. Winter stood before him, looking as he had the first time they’d met here, uniform and all. _Hey,_ Bucky greeted him quietly.

 _Thank you so much,_ Winter said, looking nervous and uncertain. Then he darted forward, leaning over Bucky and pressing a firm and very real feeling kiss to his lips. _You amaze me every single day, moya dusha._

Before Bucky could even reply, there was an odd feeling of being pushed and pulled at the same time and he suddenly found himself on their bed, having been evicted from their mind place. He couldn't help but laugh as he got the distinct impression that Winter had suddenly come over as shy. He wasn't worried however - he'd have plenty of time to build up Winter’s confidence in the bedroom. For now he reached over to grab the tissues so he could clean himself off, and then since he was feeling relaxed and sleepy, he rolled over and pulled the blankets up over his chin and closed his eyes.

_Night, darling heart._

_Goodnight, moya dusha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trakhni menya - Fuck me  
> Moya dusha - My soul


	4. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter to finish this off :)

_“How’s everything going?”_ Tony asked, his face floating above the coffee table as Friday projected the image on a holoscreen.

“We’ve missed you and Petey,” Bucky told him, squeezing the Iron Man bear to his chest, “but Winter and I have had a lovely week together.”

Winter couldn't help but agree, and he hugged himself around his middle from where he sat in their safe little space (he was going to have to come up with a better way to describe it but all he could think of was _safe_ and _private_ and _home_ ). The armour creaked, startling him, and he had a sudden epiphany. He didn't _have_ to be wearing the Asset’s armour - here, he could wear whatever he wanted. He thought about the soft, cashmere sweater that Tony had gifted him and suddenly his arms were pressed against something warm and soft as his clothing morphed into what he really desired to be wearing. His hair was still long here - he hadn’t had anywhere near enough experience with looking into a mirror and seeing the shorter hair of Bucky’s - and it fell across his shoulders in soft waves.

_“That’s great, babe. What have you gotten up to?”_

Tony’s voice pulled Winter back into the conversation and he perked up, wondering what the answer would be.

“We’ve been playin’ Twenty Questions, getting to know each other, like you suggested,” Bucky replied, but didn’t tell of their mutual masturbation session. For that, Winter was glad. He was still embarrassed by his actions, couldn't believe that he’d done that and _let_ someone else see, even if it was just Bucky. It had felt so good though, and he wanted to do it again, but was too shy to broach the subject himself. As much as he wanted to do such things with Tony and Peter, and Bucky again, he wasn’t quite ready to have it spoken about so brazenly.

 _“You haven’t scared him off, I hope,"_ Tony teased.

“Nope,” Bucky replied, popping the p. “I reckon he might like me more than you, now, sweetheart.” He gave the camera a cheeky grin, which only widened at the genius’ indignant squawk.

_“You are a terrible man, James Buchanan Barnes.”_

“That I am, but you still love me.”

 _“I do.”_ He paused, his attention drawn to something off screen and then he looked back. _“Rhodey Bear is telling me to wrap things up. We should be finished by tonight so I’m hoping to be home tomorrow. Is Petey still coming round tonight?”_

“Yeah, he should be here soon, actually.”

_“Okay, well give him a kiss from me, and then get him to give you a kiss from me too. Then one of you needs to give Winter a kiss from me, to tide him over ‘til I get back.”_

Bucky rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically. “You’re _such_ a demanding diva, Tony.” He winked and nodded. “But it won’t be no hardship for me to bestow a few kisses for you.”

 _“You shall have my eternal gratitude,”_ Tony said in a grand voice. He laughed and then blew them a kiss. _“I’ll see you both soon, love you.”_

“Love you, too, sweetheart. Bye.”

The call disconnected and Bucky turned his attention inwards. _You good?_

 _Yeah,_ Winter assured him. _Thanks for not telling him everything._

Bucky chuckled. _I figured you’d prefer not to. You’re cute when you’re shy, darling heart._

It was totally possible to blush in this space and the assassin felt his cheeks heating. _Thanks?_

Bucky laughed again and the sound of it warmed Winter’s heart. _I’ll add ‘teaching you to take a compliment’ to the list._

_There’s a list? Of what?_

_Oh, just a coupla skills that I think would be useful for you, to help you along._

_Oh. Okay._

_No need to sound scared._

_I’m not._

_You can’t lie to me, Winter._

He sighed. _Okay, fine, I guess I’m freaking out a little._

_Mind telling me why? I mean, I can take a good guess but I don’t want any miscommunication here._

Winter took a deep breath to steel himself. _I suppose I’m terrified of being controlled again,_ he admitted.

 _And you think that I’d do that?_ Bucky sounded hurt.

_Not intentionally...but sometimes the best intentions have the worst results._

Bucky put the bear that he was still holding down and rubbed his thigh, and the ghostly feeling of the movement helped soothe Winter. _I get that, but these skills aren’t to control you, darling heart, or shape you into what I think you should be. They’re to help you be who_ **_you_ ** _want to be. Self confidence and recognising your self worth, stuff like that._

_Oh._

_I promise, I ain’t ever gonna hurt you, Winter. I swear._

He took a moment, mulled over the sincerity in his voice and the emotions that he could feel emanating through their bond. Eventually he nodded and said softly, _I trust you, moya dusha._

 _I’m glad,_ Bucky replied, his voice radiating happiness and affection. _Petey will be here soon. You ready?_

_Yeah, I am. Are you sure?_

_Yeah, ‘course I am. Shall we swap now?_

_Okay._

There was the odd feeling of Winter flowing out of their shared place and Bucky moving past him to go inside, and he didn't miss the squeeze of his hand from the soldier as they passed by. Then Winter found himself sitting on the large sofa, legs curled underneath him, and the Iron Man bear in his lap.

 _I’m gonna get comfy here for a bit, maybe try some meditating,_ Bucky told him. _Don't forget to pass on Tony’s greeting and kiss to Peter._

 _I’m not going to keep you in there all night,_ Winter argued. _You can pass on kisses yourself once you’re back._

_Okay, but don’t rush on my account, okay? You two need some time alone._

He smiled and hugged the bear close to him. _Thank you._

_Anytime._

The elevator dinged and the door opened to reveal Peter, who smiled brightly. “Winter!” he exclaimed, recognising him immediately.

“Hey there, malen'kiy pauk, how are you?”

Peter hurried across the penthouse living room and threw himself into Winter’s arms. “Better now that I’m here.”

“Yeah? You’re not disappointed that it’s not Bucky here to greet you?”

Peter shook his head and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m glad to see you, Winter.”

“I was thinking that maybe we could have a night in together, just the two of us?”

Peter beamed at him. “Like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date.”

The teen kissed him again, and then squeezed him tightly before pressing his face against Winter’s throat. His breath was warm against his skin when he said, “I’d love to spend some time with you.”

“Well then, why don’t you chose a movie and I’ll order us some dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Unable to keep the smile off his face as Winter extracted himself from Peter’s grip to find the menus, Winter felt the last piece of the puzzle click into place and he suddenly was confident that this was going to work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the warm welcome back, guys. I have a bit of a plan for the next installment - it'll be Christmas/their anniversary but it won't be out as quickly as I used to post given how much I have on in real life at the moment. Plus, I have an idea or two for a couple of one shots that I might do first :)
> 
> Moya dusha - my soul  
> Malen'kiy pauk - little spider


End file.
